Grey's Anatomy: scalpel-deep in TERROR
by goldiedoggy
Summary: Can Mereidth Grey and the hospiral freidns solve Katherine Candletone's sickness before they all pay the pric?


AN hello, is me, Goldiedueggu. I have new story thats about grays anataomy cuz i met someone who like fanfics of that. This is a oneshot but affer this i think i will . ON TO STORY:

I=the story is beginning on a bright ad suny mornin in town. It was the weeked so everyon was go ouside for a fun relax time.

All the people i the city were havin a good time. Eccept one person; the patient who went to Graze Anatony Hospital cuz she had stomack crams and a bad feelins in to the bone.

Patien, whos named was Catharine Candleton, got up one morning with sickness/ "i need to go to go hospital" she says to hefrself and thro th driving, she was arrive at Grats Antimony Hispital. She neters the lobby and the receptionist. "Ho may i help yu?" she asked. "Get me a doictor real quick" replied Cathrine as her stomachs gegan to hert.

Dr. Merdith Grey, teh worldly famous surgeon. She enters the emerency room waiting room to call Cathine to the examination. Katherine follows Dr. into thr room.

"Now tell me what's rwong?" Merendit querried. "I awoke up this morinh in hoterrible pain and a sever feelin of nausha." was the answer. Merrdith used her stehoscope to see inside the stomach. "Everythig appears to be in order in this department" she diagnosed. She also did xrays also did and blood tests and no infromation was found. "Hm" said the wise doctor in her deep thoughts, :"i should need a second oponion here" so she called good firend dr. alex karev.

Alex proceeded thru door. "What is the problem" he implord, but he was swayed gently and held a beer bottle. "Alex, you are a druggy lazybobes, and your hart is fulled with instability. But we require yur constulation" ad Vatherine glanchd nervously at the surgeons who coud not find out what was happenin in her churning tummy.

Alex look at Katrine's results and ould not sees the probelms. "We must use science to observed the condition ins observation" was his sulution. So merith run to the other side of hospisal to talk to collegue, dr. miranda balley.

"Maranda, you have always the most intelligently person in hospital" "thank you for kindly compliment" said mirdana in distance, as she look out window. "Why the melandcholy? melancholu" asks neredith. "My son has a difficult tiuime, he was got shot"

This developent was an shock to Merefith. "What?! He was always a good boy! This is very concerning! I am concern" she speaks with olume. "I donrt now the details of the tragic accident," says Midanda as looks of sad.

Doctro Merdcisth place hand gentl;y on sholder. "Mitandra, i sorry for yur son, but rite now, we need your help! What is the technologue aavilable to us? "so miranda borugt out a experimental machone to preform teh diagnos.

The machine stickd needle in Jatharine's belly. It was begun beeped loudly and lights went off.  
"O no" says miranda. "Ms Candletown, i so sorry, but this is frigtening disease. We must operate with speed!" and she started jammin scalples

"What?" says catherine worried. "Yo have rare infecton. Your stomach is about to go spupernova~! if it blow, we will all pay for the malady" it was a big shiock to the hole room. "What'" say Cataheryin. "We never had a patent with supernova stomach befor. Can we reely ready to operate?" questond Allex.

"YES WE CAN" Meredsith yell with bravery. She coragously anesthestheticed Cathrone and begun the surgeon. the surgery was intense, but after the intence surgery

It was a success! Kathrin Candeton was cure, and the hospital was save, for the infected orgens did not blow up. A big party happen, with ballons and confetties.

"Wow mereedith, this was are biggest case yet! We can now retire and love a life together!" says Alex with kiss to Meredoth. "WAIT" shuts receptonist. They have disocovered a ring of TERROR SMUGGLERS operating in the hospital basement.

"OH NO, they must be snuggling in a bomb!" says Miranda, who recognosed them cuz they were who shot her son for the valourous act of standin up to ther neferious plots.;

"We call police" say receptinist, and they look out window for what would save hospital. But the plolice send a drone to SHOOT the hispotal and kill them terror.

"But if howpital is shot, it wil lbe destory" was meredithjs assesment. "Not to worry" say hospital administrander, "we will stop drone from blow up hospital by shooting it back" the staff and patents cheer. "We will explode the hospital and the debris will kil drone."

"But that will also destroy the hospital!" merefif ponted out. everyone was scared in terror;. Alex run to cut the wires to the self-destruting boms, but the drone was still in action. "I have plan" say Kathryne. "You saved me, now it my turn to save you. I will stop the dron" and using powers aquired in surgery, she jump out windo. "Good thing i learn parkours", she thout and clambered to roof. From that, she jumped onto drone, andpunched it down. Drone blow up in fiery catastrophy

The terror smuglers herd the exploding and went outside cuz they thot it was fireworks and were missin a holiday parade. but the parade was police who got them all arrest in an safe + responsable maner.

The hospital was save, and smunglers were thuarted. Mirdanda's son got better and Catherine Cadleton was hailed a hero for her brave sacriface and became friends with all the hospital.

Meredit and alex used the money from sugery to retire and got married in Bahamas.

The end

The morale of this story is that polcie drones are a powerfull but danger technology, and we as a socity must decide how they should be used appropriately.


End file.
